


Interlude Part Two

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [9]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More time for them to be close. Lots of loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude Part Two

When they emerged from the apartment next day Fred had a cab waiting for them. He bundled her in, threw their cases in back and they drove to the railway terminal.  
‘I can’t keep up with this Fred’, she smiled as they walked across the concourse, ‘Where are we going now?’  
He gave her an affectionate squeeze and pointed to a sign that read ‘Niagara Falls’. She almost bounced with joy.  
‘Niagara, with you, I can’t believe it’, she spluttered.  
‘We never had what I’d call a proper honeymoon so I thought…’  
He couldn’t continue, she was all over him with kisses.

They had a private compartment for the journey so were able to cuddle all the way. Ginger kept saying, ‘I can’t believe it’ and her eyes twinkled with love for him. Fred for his part felt a real warm glow of happiness inside – boy did her love her.

Their base for the week was a private rental with a bedroom balcony with a superb view of the Falls. Fred took her out and said with a laugh, ‘I arranged this all for you’.  
The way he did things she wouldn’t have been surprised if he had. He told her to take a long, relaxing bath as it was by now early evening. He ran sweetly scented bubbles into the water before leaving her to bathe alone. She took her time and when she was finished wrapped herself in a thick, towelling robe. When she returned to the bedroom her heart did somersaults. That dear, sweet, adorable man she loved so very much had made the room very, very special. The lights were dimmed and the air was filled with her favourite perfume. He had spread rose petals in the shape of a heart on the bed and there was pyramid of handmade chocolates on her bedside table with a note saying ‘To the sweetest girl in the world’.

He came to her slowly in that easy, relaxed way he always moved and opened her robe. Slipping his hands inside he ran his hands up and down her back feeling her strength despite her slightness. He pushed the gown from her shoulders and said gently, ‘You have the most beautiful body and I adore every bit of it’. He continued to caress her, stroking her face and body, fingers brushing lightly across her pubic hair. She had to respond and pulling his robe aside too, softly ran her fingertips along the length of his erection. She cupped his firm, strong buttocks and pulled him close so she could feel him hard against her body. Finally she took his bottom lip between her own and teased him until they were both kissing in the lightest, softest way imaginable.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. The roar of Niagara filled the room and seemed like music to drive their passion. Ginger made him enter her almost immediately. She knew her body and couldn’t bear not to feel him in that intimate way. They were tender and comfortable with each other as they moved rhythmically together. He smiled very sweetly at her whilst making those final strokes inside her. Their eyes showed the sealing of a promise they’d made years ago – we will love each other forever. The strength of their orgasm surprised and delighted them and they cried out for each other simultaneously. That one pure act of sex had more love and desire in it than a thousand couplings. They neither needed or wanted more.  
‘Happy honeymoon’, he whispered.

They woke late next day to bright sunshine and a faint scent of perfume from the night before. They soon fell into their morning ritual of fun and easy banter.  
‘Come on sleepyhead’, he tickled her.  
‘Lay off old man’, she laughed.  
‘Less of that kid – I’m just a bit older and a lot wiser than you’.  
‘I do like a mature man’.  
‘Vintage’, he beamed.  
‘With a certain sparkle’.  
They took a hot tub together. Ginger thought that Fred, lathered with bubbles, looked incredibly sexy. There was the inevitable horseplay that always went on when they took a bath together but that was part and parcel of their love.

Fred had arranged for the refrigerator to be well stocked so after a light brunch they took themselves off to the overlook at the top of the Falls. The drama of that great torrent of water affected them both.  
‘Mother Nature sure knows how to put on a show’, he said.’ These falls have been doing this for hundreds of years before we were ever thought of’.  
‘And will still be here after we’re both gone’.  
The awful truth of that statement made Fred gasp.  
‘We’ve got loads of years to come baby. I’ll never leave you. Don’t even say things like that. I can’t stand it’.  
He held her in the tightest embrace till the terrible vision of their future had receded.  
She was so upset that her words had hurt Fred so she tried to lighten the mood by suggesting they go down one of those tunnels that took you right under the Falls. It was damp and kind of spooky down there but standing under all that rock watching the heavy curtain of rain cascading down made them both very excited. There was no one around so they exchanged a long, deep kiss.  
‘Wow’, he exclaimed, ‘That’s even better than kissing you in the shower’.  
‘Are you saying that a damp hole in a rock is romantic?’  
‘Well you had to be there’, he laughed.  
Good, she thought, we’re back on track.  
They left the tunnel and went out to find the observation platform that looked at on the Falls from halfway down. They stood watching the water rush past, getting wetter and wetter from the spray.  
‘Gee, this is fun’, grinned Fred and he grabbed her and waltzed her round and round.  
She thought he looked like a drowned rat and the water trickling down her neck was very cold but she wouldn’t have spoilt this moment for an instant. He was so in love with being in love that nothing else mattered. She happily tightened her arms about him and submitted to his embrace. They left the platform very soggy but blissfully content.

Their second night was as romantic as the first. She cooked for him – she loved doing that – and they had a candlelit supper on their balcony. Fred was in one of his very playful moods and tickled her into submission in bed where she was more than happy to succumb to his amorous advances. When they lay back, side-by-side, she surprised him with a most unusual gift that she’d managed to get in New York. She knew he was always immaculate in his dress. Smart was a word that might have been invented for him but he had a great weakness – bright colored socks, the more lurid the better. She’d found the most outrageous, flamboyant pairs she could get. He roared with laughter and she knew he was absolutely delighted.  
‘Gin, I love ‘em. God they’re fantastic. I’ll wear them all the time’.  
And she knew he would. He rewarded her by initiating a fresh bout of love making all over again and boy she wasn’t complaining.

When they eventually woke they were both still pretty wrecked. These nearly all night sessions of passion inevitably was taking its toll. Ginger went off to the kitchen and made coffee and a stack of peanut butter and jelly toast that she brought back to bed.  
‘Eat, drink, we both need the energy’, she grinned.  
‘Peanut butter and jelly. Great. I used to love eating these when I was a little boy’.  
She picked up the line from their old movie and responded immediately.  
‘I don’t care what you did as a little boy’.  
They both chuckled then Ginger reached down the bed.  
‘But you’re one hell of a big boy now Fred’.  
He looked at her pleadingly, ‘God Ginge, give me a break’.  
She laughed, ’You idiot, I probably need one as much as you’.

They dozed and cuddled for the rest of the morning before finally going out. There were two more must dos on Fred’s list for Niagara and this afternoon he was going to take her on the ‘Maid of the Mist’ tour. As he said. ‘You can’t honeymoon here without getting up close and personal’….. She gave him that look ……’with the Falls!’  
They donned raincoats and hoods as they clambered aboard and thought they both looked incredibly silly. The old boat chugged along and Fred felt Ginger’s hand tighten on his own as they came nearer the bottom of the Falls. He pulled her up as far as he could to the front of the boat so they could get the maximum thrill of this experience. Given they lived pretty much in a fantasy world in the movies, real life drama on  
this scale was not only impressive but moving too. Fred was torn between watching her and the water as they came to the nearest spot but decided nothing beat her gorgeous face. He was rewarded with a beaming smile of pure joy and more than a little love. So, of course, he kissed her and they clung together in the mist of Niagara as though nothing existed in the world except the two of them.

‘We seem to have spent most of our time here getting wet’, he said as Ginger hung up more clothes to dry in the bathroom.  
‘And I’ve been getting wet somewhere else quite a bit’, she answered, rolling her eyes.  
He bobbed his tongue out at her, ‘Cheeky cat’.  
He received his customary thump in the chest as her reply. They took it easy that night, no acrobatics, just simple, tender sex to send them peacefully to sleep.

Next day they had an appointment to keep. They took a cab out of town and drove to a nearby airfield. His surprise today was very special.  
‘Gin we’re going to fly over the Falls’.  
‘What, in that thing’, she pointed to a small airplane in the middle of the field.  
‘Don’t be a chicken – you’ll enjoy it’.  
She smiled to let him know she actually was loving the idea. They climbed aboard, it was surprisingly spacious, and soon took off. The pilot was approaching Niagara from high up before the Falls themselves so they had a great view of the river coursing along under the plane. Ginger had brought her new camera and was taking shots every now and then. As they flew over the waterfalls the two lovers squealed with excitement at the spectacle below.  
‘Golly Fred, talk about magical. Fantastic isn’t it?’  
‘Pretty good’, he grinned.  
‘Love you for doing this’.  
‘Love you for being you’.

When the flight ended the pilot passed a wicker hamper to Fred.  
‘We get a picnic lunch too’, he said and led Ginger to the sweet meadow grass at the edge of the field.  
‘Some picnic’, she gasped as he opened the basket. There was caviar, pate, truffles and chocolate, always chocolate. She let him feed her, he liked doing that, and occasionally he patted her tummy as if to say ‘enjoy’. After eating they lay back in the long grass, side by side, holding hands and looking at the sky.  
‘Look’, he said, pointing to a cluster of white clouds, ‘Feathers’.  
He was poked in the ribs for that.  
‘That one looks like Mickey Mouse, Fred’, she said continuing the game.  
‘When a clumsy cloud from here meets a fluffy cloud from there …’  
‘He scuds right up to her’.  
He propped himself up and looked down at her face.  
‘They spark, that’s the lightning’.  
He moved nearer.  
‘They kiss’.  
He kissed her lightly. She pulled him down harder and gave him a long, intense kiss.  
‘Thunder’, she said.

Their last few days at Niagara were passed in long walks by the river, intimate meals on the balcony and taking in more of the Falls. They even got to kiss under a most perfect rainbow over the water which Ginger thought was a very good omen for their future. Of course, in addition to happy days, they both enjoyed loving nights and could never get enough of being skin to skin in each other’s arms.

They left Niagara in a hired car. They were both sorry to leave but knew a new adventure awaited them.

Their final week was to be spent in an exclusive cabin rental by a series of lakes. It was a stone built structure with secluded grounds and private beach. There was even a tennis court. Fred knew Ginger liked sports and thought this would be a good way to end their holiday together. She raved about the fireplace stacked with logs, the lounge with lakeside views and the bedroom that had the biggest bed either of them had ever seen.  
‘You could hold a party in that bed’, she exclaimed.  
‘As long as I’m the only one on the invite’, he replied very seriously.  
‘I’ll look forward to tonight then’.

She didn’t have to wait for bedtime, however. Fred built an enormous log fire and after supper they lay on the couch, her head in his lap whilst he stroked her hair. She looked lovelier than ever in the flickering lights of the flames and his body began to respond in the usual way. She turned and took him in her mouth, playing him gently with her tongue and teeth. Before long they were stretched out on the hearthrug doing what they did best. Afterwards he carried her to the bedroom where her interpretation of what might happen there proved correct.

They lazed about next day enjoying their new base. As afternoon came on they decided to go skinny-dipping in the lake. The day was warm but the water was chilly. They had to splash around quite a bit to keep warm and there was a lot of arm waving and foot kicking for as long as they could bear the cold. When they waded out Ginger looked at him, pointed down and said with a grin, ‘Hey Fred, you’ve shrunk in the wash’.  
That remark got her yanked back into the water. He tickled her wherever he could reach.  
‘God Fred, you’re like an octopus!’  
‘Serves you right for insulting my manhood’.  
She giggled uncontrollably for a few seconds before grabbing his hand and started off in a run back to the cabin. A hot bath together warmed them up and whilst they towelled each other off Fred said, ‘What’s all this with us and water? Top Hat had us in the rain and the canals of Venice, we’ve been soaked in Niagara and I’ve made love to you a good few times in the shower’.  
‘I guess it’s because I’m Cancer the crab. We crustaceans love water and when we get our claws into someone there’s no escape’.  
‘Well I’m Taurus the bull and you know what a bull’s job in life is?’  
‘Not sure’, she grinned.  
‘To be a good stud’.  
At this point they dashed into the bedroom to play around for a while and cuddle.  
As Fred said. ‘What’s the point of having time to ourselves if we don’t do what we want when we want’.  
As he was lovely and warm and exceedingly nice to snuggle against how could she argue with that?

 

She cooked steaks for their evening meal that night and they watched the stars reflected in the clear water of the lake.  
‘It’s heavenly here, isn’t it Fred?’  
‘Wouldn’t be without you’.  
They stayed out till very late, keeping warm in the blankets Fred had got for them. They listened to the night birds calling till Fred invited her to come to bed with a very passionate kiss.

The rest of the week passed in a flash. They played tennis – Ginger won more than Fred, she was that good – but Fred, to his credit, just told her she was marvellous. He thought he’d teach her to putt having found some golf clubs in the cabin. She took to it like a duck to water – he was, he admitted to himself, slightly annoyed about this. They rowed on the lake and Ginger tried to teach him how to fish, not his best moment.  
Above all they loved – whether just holding hands or kissing or even rubbing each other’s backs. And when they did make love, which was frequently, their joy in giving pleasure to each other knew no bounds. Their time alone was like a balm to their souls and a way of readying themselves for whatever might come next. On their last night, as they lay together Fred asked, ‘ Have you had a good time baby?’  
‘The best time ever. You’ve no idea what these weeks have been to me’.  
‘You wore my ring every day. I love you for that’  
‘I’ll always be ‘married’ to you Fred, it doesn’t need a ring to say that’.  
‘Thank you for making these days so special’.  
‘Thank you for making them happen’.  
‘Till the next time then Gin’.  
‘Till the next time’.


End file.
